Sun Wukong vs Lubbock (DB)
Sun Wukong vs Lubbock is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 2! RWBY vs Akame ga Kill! Are they cocky as hell? Yep. Do they have the talent to back it up? Absolutely. And while techincally classed as 'terrorists', they fight for a better tomorrow. Only one will see their dream through though... '' Interlude Wiz: The weight of fighting great evil, and the responsibility that comes with it often gnaws at one's personality. Hardening them to whatever challenges they face day in and day out. '''Boomstick: Some characters seem relatively chilled out about it though, and will often use their sense of wit and humour to keep their own - and the people around them's - morales high. ' Wiz: Such as with Sun Wukong - leader of Team SSSN. Boomstick: And Lubbock - the seamster of the Night Raid. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sun Wukong '''Boomstick: So... Sun's got to have had it rough, right? He's a Faunus born into a world notoriously discriminate against Faunus... right? Wiz: Weeeelll, yes... and no. But mostly no. Sun is much more of a typical rebel - and a criminal in relation to other ''victims of Faunus discrimination. He also seems to lack an understanding of his people's suffering - a stark contrast to the likes of Blake Belladonna and Ilia Amitola. '''Boomstick: Sun first introduces himself after sneaking into Vale via a ship - not legally of course. He then escaped the police and quickly grew a crush on Blake Belladonna. He was the first person she opened up to about her past - even ahead of her team. ' Wiz: They would form a close friendship, with Sun aiding Blake against Roman Torchwick and his detachment of White Fang members in Vale's ports. His cockiness stayed the same, and he would go on to enter the Vytal Festival with his followers in Team SSSN: Sage, Scarlet and Neptune. Boomstick: Team 'SSSN'? Gimme a break. ' Wiz: As ridiculous as the team name may look, they form a viable challenge in the tournament - subduing Team NDGO - even with the loss of Scarlet and Sage. But they even made it to the double rounds of the tournament - being toppled by Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie of Team JNPR. '''Boomstick: Rather than retreat to the evacuation amid the chaos at the Fall of Beacon, Sun and his team opted to aid Ruby Rose and Teams JNPR, FNKI and CFVY against the hordes of Atlesian mechs and Grimm - before eventually deserting the academies with the last evac ships. ' Wiz: This lead to him pursuing Blake to Menagerie after she abandoned her team. He would aid her fighting aquatic Grimm as well as saving the Belladonnas from an assassination attempt, despite him suffering wounds along the way. 'Boomstick: He played a big part in getting Blake's head back in the game and aided her in building an army of Faunus to protect the academy in Mistral. With the new unit of rebels (who apparently trained themselves immediately) they were able to fight off Adam Taurus and the White Fang. ' Wiz: With Blake reunited with her team, Sun would return to Shade with Neptune, where it appears a showdown against the likes of Neo Politan and Cinder Fall is all but inevitable. Sun is a strong fighter, and is easily recognised for his one of a kind fighting style in the RWBY series. '''WIP Lubbock Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:P4L Death Battles Category:RWBY vs Akame ga Kill Category:Rooster Teeth vs Square Enix Category:Male vs Male DBs Category:Human vs Creature Death Battles Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed Death Battles Category:What if Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Web Series vs Anime' themed Death Battles